Wristwatch basically is classified into two major kinds, namely the leather belt-type watch and the metal link-type watch.
The metal link-type watch comprises a watch body and an endless metal link circularly extending from one side of the watch body to another side of the watch body. The metal link contains a fast buckle for fastening the metal link-type watch on the user's wrist. To display the metal link-type watch, it is fastened on a cushion pad or rod, and supported in upright position. Moreover, it is easier to store the metal link-type watch in a box while fastening on the cushion pad or rod.
The leather belt-type watch also comprises a watch body and a first and a second belt piece connected to two sides of the watch body respectively. A buckle head is connected to a free end of the first belt piece while a plurality of fastening holes are provided along the second belt piece. To fasten the leather belt-type watch on the user's wrist, the first belt piece and the second belt piece must be buckled up together.
The best and most natural way to display a watch is to display it 3-dimensionally, as if it is worn on a user's wrist. Since the metal link-type watch is easy to fasten circularly on a cushion pad, it provides a potential customer a more reality of how it looks like after wearing on wrist. Of course, a leather belt can also be fastened on a cushion pad and displayed as if the metal link-type watch 3-dimensionally by buckling up the two belt pieces. However, the buckle head will leave a permanent pressed mark on the second belt piece. No body can accept to purchase a new watch with pressed mark thereon. Therefore, all the leather belt-type watches can be merely displayed or stored lying flat in a box or on table.